


Well and Truly

by BeelzWrites (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cheating, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Inflation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Incest, Not Twincest, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Penis Size, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Straight turned Gay, Twins, cum, cumflation, excessive cum, gay twins, straight - Freeform, straight to gay, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeelzWrites
Summary: Devin and Nick are twins, but it's so easy to tell them apart that they are almost polar opposites.Nick has short hair, while Devin has long hair. Nick is a sweetheart, while Devin is a tough guy. Nick is gay, while Devin was straight.W-w-wait. "Was"?-----Not twincest, in spite of what the summary might sound. "Devin fools around with his twin brother's boyfriend" might be more succinct, but not as exciting. Infidelity warning, I guess? Don't read if that triggers you.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Well and Truly

**Well and Truly**

Devin and Nick had never been apart. Twins, together since birth, even during college when they lived hundreds of miles away, they’d call each other twice a day and drive for hours on weekends just to hang out for a single night playing video games.

It was easy to tell them apart, mind you. Both were lithe, thin, and tall. Lanky, almost skin and bone. Both boys were blonde with bright blue eyes and generous dongs between their legs. But Devin kept his hair long, while Nick cut his short and sometimes dyed it different colors. Nick was more supple, while Devin sported a bit more muscle. Devin wore denim and “ironic” shirts with skinny jeans tucked into dark boots that fit into his image; while Nick was only concerned if he looked cute and stayed comfortable.

Oh, and Devin was straight while Nick was gay. You could… kind of tell? But only if you were looking for it. Still they were almost never parted.

That’s why it was so difficult when Devin moved away for a job a few years ago. His internship was quickly turning into an apprenticeship that he couldn’t pass up. One thing after another quickly fell into place for him, and after a few years of working himself to the bone, Devin had made a name for himself as a talented special effects artist.

During all that time, he sorta fell out of communication with everyone, including his brother. There was just so much work to do, that when things finally slowed down and Devin decided to move back closer to home, he hadn’t even known that Nick had gotten a boyfriend.

“Nice to meet you!” Robert said cheerfully, greeting him at the door and giving a timid wave. “Though I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” The freckled man in his late twenties snickered at his own joke, and winked like some step-dad who really hit it off with the boy.

Devin chuckled under his breath, but in spite of the sincerity of the comment, he had definitely heard that one before. But Rob was nice. Sweet. Naive even. Nick probably had the guy wrapped around his little finger.

Things were definitely different now, though. Devin had settled in and the changes were now glaring to him. First and foremost of all was the sex.

To Nick and Rob’s credit, they did try to keep it in their pants, for Devin’s sake. The sexual tension had felt like it was going to burst, and Devin could feel through the subtle twin-bond that Nick was losing his ability to maintain control. As they watched a comedy movie together in the living room one night, Nick had surreptitiously brought a blanket and wrapped him and Rob together for some not-so-surreptitious heavy petting. Instead of laughing at the movie, they were pecking each other on the lips, and pinching each other beneath the blanket to make each other giggle.

After about six days of this or similar events, Devin gave the green light to his brother in no uncertain terms.

“Look,” he almost growled into his brother’s ear. “I don’t know how much longer it’ll take before I find a good place of my own. Please just go about your days as you normally would, I don’t want anyone thinking I don’t know what a huge favor it is you guys letting me stay in your guest room, rent free. So like… have fun, dude.”

Nick nodded knowingly and licked his lips.

Not five minutes later, Devin heard noises come from his brother’s mouth that he had never, ever, in his life heard erupt from his brother’s mouth before.

Nick and Rob did not quietly fuck. No, not now that they had permission from the guest in their house. Rob cooed, Nick purred, Rob grunted, Nick groaned, Rob called out ferociously, and Nick would match him, desperate for breath. And it went on and on. Well into the night until at last Devin fell asleep. He didn’t hear the conclusion to their rut.

Even so, as Devin groggily stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, Nick was already awake. He was also still in his pajamas, short-short bottoms and a crop top. He was making breakfast: pancakes and eggs. His face was still blushed, practically crimson, and his left hand cradled his stomach as if he were immaculately with child. Devin did imagine his brother had put on a few pounds of weight… between last afternoon and this very instant…

Nick was humming dreamily, practically dancing across the tile floor. “You look well this morning,” Devin commented, helping himself to some breakfast, thanking his brother by nudging him in the back with his elbow. “I didn’t think you’d be up this early.”

“I wanted to get an early start,” Nick replied, soft and distant. Dreamy. “I called off work today. It’s been a week, Devin, can you imagine going that long?” Nick shuddered, finishing putting dirty dishes into the sink. “I can barely go a few hours around Rob without…” he trailed off, realizing just in time that he was going to say something very raunchy.

“He’s that good?” Devin asked timidly, filling his mouth with pancake and sticky syrup.

Nick looked at him with an incredulously raised eyebrow. As if he’d never heard such a silly question before. Then his expression changed into realization, and he laughed. Laughed!

Without another word, still chuckling to himself, Nick disappeared behind the door to the master bedroom, and even as Devin was washing the dishes, he could hear his brother’s desperate pleas echoing through the house. He was actually kind of glad that they were already so enthralled with each other. Because Devin would be devastated if either of them saw his rock hard erection and the dark spot of precum pooling across his pajamas’ crotch.

It wasn’t hard to ignore, per se. There was plenty of distance between their rooms, and even if it was an all-day affair, there were moments of prolonged silence as the lovers cycled between fucking, eating, napping, and then back to fucking again. Not hard to ignore, no, just put in some earbuds and listen to loud music. Devin could even ignore the whole house trembling at points with a jackhammer-like intensity.

No, the problem was Devin wanted to listen. He wanted to hear it. And his imagination was not doing any of it justice.

**\-----**

Maybe a month and half after moving in, Devin finally found a good opportunity. Nick was going away on a trip for the weekend. It would just be him and Rob for a couple of days. Maybe more if Nick decided to stay away for longer once he was out there.

The two of them had a few drinks, smoked some weed, and before it was midnight - with Nick still at the airport patiently waiting for his flight - Devin was breaking the ice.

“Naw, I mean it dude,” he slurred, gesturing with his beer can. “You’re a beast in bed. I can hear you guys! It’s primal.”

Rob blushed, running his hand through his hair. Devin still didn’t particularly understand the appeal. Rob certainly was tall, taller than the twins even. To put the heights in perspective, Nick being six-foot-four still has to tiptoe in order to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. He had red hair and a scruffy beard, and a bit of a gut. Meatier, with more mass than Nick and Devin combined. He’d seen Rob shirtless before, though Rob tried everything to cover up his large nipples with embarrassment. Devin even spotted his thick ass in the shower once, when his curiosity really got the best of him.

The guy was almost a tank, practically dwarfing Devin as he crept closer to him on the couch.

“You gotta show it to me.”

Rob swallowed, then chuckled nervously. “I uh… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t be shy,” Devin chastised. He boldly straddled himself over Rob’s lap, hoping he was acting enough like Nick to stir up a reaction. He also maneuvered his way low in the hopes that his puckered butthole would rub up against something exciting. “Nick and I are twins. It would just be like if he were doing it. And besides, we share everything. We have a psychic twin-bond, you know?”

“Nick said that you were straight,” Rob whispered, dodging the obvious deflection and still trying to logic his way out of Devin’s advances.

Devin shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be curious.”

Reaching behind himself, Devin made the first move and attempted to cup Rob’s hard cock in his hand. Only, Rob’s cock wasn’t hard. It was soft.

Devin got to his knees and aggressively pulled Rob’s sweatpants down to his ankles. He was greeted by a throbbing mass of cock, tightly quarantined behind a thin layer of large-sized cotton underwear that looked already full to bursting. And Rob wasn’t even hard, he was still flaccid as ever, and was already so enormous that Devin’s own generous cock of seven hard inches was smaller than Rob was soft.

With his breath caught in his throat, Devin’s mouth fell open, gaping like a fish. He could swear that he could see the pulsing veins of Rob’s flaccid dick even through the cloth. And the shaft was nestled almost lovingly on top of two obscenely sized testicles. They were practically pillows, clinging sweatily to Rob’s meaty thighs.

Rob’s thighs were something else, probably just from hefting around the giant organ that swang between them every day. It looked like Rob could crush both Nick and Devin’s head between them with little effort. Devin gingerly touched Rob’s bare skin, and pulled away as if scalded. It wasn’t jiggly like that fatty tissue looked like it should be, but firm and hard as if there were steel underneath.

Devin wrenched Rob’s underwear away next with just as little ceremony. He tossed them aside and had to take a deep breath. The musk and heat that wafted so suddenly into his lungs made Devin go dizzy. He leaned backward, falling on his behind, panting with his tongue out. There was so much blood coursing through Rob’s groin that it was hot. So hot, just pulling down the underwear raised the temperature in the room by a degree.

“You’re really doing this,” Rob gasped in disbelief. “What is Nick gonna say?”

“He’s gonna ask: why didn’t you film it?” Devin replied, numbly, already stupid with lust.

Rob clicked his tongue, and lifted each of his balls one at a time to peel them away from his thigh and coughed, making them bounce. Then he hefted his flaccid shaft, shaking it in Devin’s direction. Devin instinctively returned to his place at Rob’s knees, face buried in his crotch, practically drinking in the exhilarating smell. He kissed Rob on the head of his penis, tenderly. Now with the monster so close to his face, he was suddenly afraid.

The piss slit that rested right before his eyes seemed to flare, and a pearl of precum the size of a quarter slipped out, splashing against the couch leaving a connecting trail back up to the slit. Rob blushed again.

“Sorry about that,” he sighed. “Nick must have taken more out of me last night than I thought. I’m barely precumming at all…”

Devin wasn’t exactly sure he heard what Rob was saying. He was hypnotized.

“Hey,” Rob called, snapping Devin back into reality. “Go ahead. Use your tongue. You’re gonna be tasting a lot of it anyway before we’re through. Oh and just remember...” Rob placed his giant hand under Devin’s narrow chin, cupping him in his palm and lifting him up to meet his eyes.

“You asked for this.”

**\-----**

Devin was certain he had a gag reflex. Once. Right up until he put Rob’s warm cockhead lovingly into his mouth and ran along it with his tongue, he was certain he’d had a gag reflex.

But now it had been an hour, and Devin wasn’t so sure anymore. Rob was so far down his throat, Devin’s tonsils were pressed mercilessly into his gullet, and Rob was even going easy on him, only pushing Devin’s head back and forth with enough force to feed him three-fourths of his cock. He’d then pull out far enough to tickle Devin’s tonsils with his piss slit before sinking back in another seven inches.

“It’s almost like you’ve never sucked a cock before,” Rob laughed, tightening his grip on the long hair Devin had been letting grow out. “Never had eleven inches of cock in your mouth before?” Rob asked, bending at the waist. He held Devin’s head up so that it was just the three inches of cockhead still in the twin’s mouth. This gave Devin a moment to breath, though first he had to swallow back all the mucus and precum from his sinuses. He shook his head daintily, blowjob tears cutting down his cheeks like sweat.

“I’m a good teacher for you, then,” Rob confided, slowly adding on the pressure to the back of Devin’s head. He slid further and further down the shaft, swallowing each vein as it rubbed over his flattened tongue. “Just so you know, it’s typically not the length that gets people,” Rob continued. “It’s the girth.”

He was right. Devin already felt like his jaw was dislocated, and his adams apple burned with sex and friction. It felt like Rob had turned Devin’s throat into his own personal cocksleeve, and Devin was thankful for it.

Rob managed to glance down and saw Devin’s naked body spasming. “Oh, you’re cumming?” he asked, astonished. “Holy shit dude, you’re cumming from sucking me off, and you didn’t even touch yourself. That’s awesome, like only pros and virgins can do that.”

Devin winced, losing the ability to hold his breath, and Rob was rapidly pushing him further onto his cock than he had ever before. Soon, Devin’s nose was filled with the wiry hairs of Rob’s pubes. Rob took his left hand and secured Devin’s jaw, then took his right against the back of Devin’s neck.

Rob’s muscles bulged from beneath his healthy layer of fat, and he inserted himself completely into Nick’s mouth - all 11.5 inches. Devin’s throat was distended, and he was pushing his hands against Rob’s thighs, but was woefully not strong enough to push the other man away. He just had to kneel there and accept it, powerless with a cock in his throat.

“My favorite part about this position,” Rob cooed, “is I can feel your heartbeat on my cockhead. It’s pounding so fast right now, feels good.” Rob groaned in delight, pushing down even more, smushing Devin’s nose and face further into his crotch until it felt like he was being absorbed into the man, the hot, throbbing steel rod infiltrating his most personal body cavities.

At last, Rob let go, and Devin fell backwards. But his teeth caught on Rob’s flared cock and halted. The force of gravity wasn’t enough to pop the gargantuan thing out of his mouth, so Devin just hung there, his arms limp at his side, his body being held up solely by Rob’s erect cock.

For a minute, Rob was content to just let Devin rest. He was being rather rough with him, rougher than he had been with Nick’s first few times. But as a second orgasm ripped through Devin’s limp body, Rob grinned and knew he could take it just like his brother could.

Not allowing him off his cock, Rob forced Devin to swallow him fully again. His blue eyes dilated at the sudden intrusion as his throat was once again blocked completely. Not even air could get through.

Before Devin could pass out, Rob came, perhaps underestimating his own load. While he held Devin’s head steady, he pumped a torrent of white cum into his boyfriend’s brother’s stomach. The first few shots, incredibly, filled Devin up, and he began sputtering until cum was pulsing out his nose. Still Rob needed to finish, his cock shooting out semen, each blast lasting seconds, traveling the eleven inches down the shaft and out the wide slit like a firehose.

Devin thought cum would start pouring out of his ears.

Rob had to tug with a little extra force to pop his cock out of Devin’s (almost) broken jaw. Devin coughed, caught his breath, and wiped his face with his palms. Snot and cum dripped from his nostrils, and he swallowed an additional two (“normal”-sized) loads worth from out his sinuses. Then he burped. And burped again, his stomach gurgling, uncomfortably full. It was trying to make room and failing, evacuating what little air in his stomach was left until Devin's stomach was nothing more than a repository for Rob to dump cum into.

“That was a nice one,” Rob breathed, satisfied. He then lazily reached over and tugged on Devin’s hair again. Still recovering, Devin didn’t realize he was being ushered onto Rob’s cock once more until it was already cutting off his breathing.

Rob ploughed into Devin’s mouth again, just as he did before. Devin began recognizing the terrible signs of Rob’s approaching climax. The quickened breath. The ever-stiffening cock. The baseball sized testicals rising lazily off his sweat drenched inner thighs. But Devin was already so full!

As Rob built up his second orgasm, Devin tried to communicate his fear, tapping Rob’s thigh, pushing on the man’s knees, turning his head away as far as his neck could allow… which wasn’t very much. It was all for naught. Rob was cumming again, and Devin was certain that there was no more room in him for another tsunami.

“Oh shit,” Rob growled, the veins on his balls jiggling his package as his heart raced. “This one’s gonna be big. Gonna put that little drizzle I just gave you to shame…”

Devin couldn’t scream as the cum was already overflowing within him. Rob would not allow any to escape from his mouth, and even went so far as to pinch Devin’s nose shut with his index finger and thumb to prevent any cum’s escape from there. Something in Devin’s guts shifted. There was more gurgling. Devin felt like he needed to poop. And then, suddenly, relief, as the tubes of Devin’s intestines opened up and allowed Rob’s cum to enter the deeper, hidden parts of his body.

Like a dam breaking, Devin’s gut swelled, and he was reminded of his twin brother’s stomach from that first day - it looked like he was pregnant. And to Devin’s amazement, even with how full he felt, his stomach wasn’t distorted at all. Yet. Just how much cum did Nick have in him that morning as he pranced around the kitchen like a giddy, woodland fairy?

“Ah,” Rob breathed, decadent. “Well, that was from the front end. Now I’ll do you the pleasure of filling you up from the back.”

**\-----**

“Oh look at this hole,” Rob taunted, running his index finger around the rim of Devin’s anus. He fingered it briefly with two fingers, and Devin moaned in a high pitched voice that was sounding more and more like the noises Nick made in the wee hours of the night. “I think I might be able to fit it in now.”

“Do it,” Devin pleaded. “Fuck me! Fuck me, please!”

“So greedy. I haven’t even gotten to stick my dick in you yet, and you’ve already come like six more times than me.”

It was true. Devin was delirious, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drooling into the pillow he was supposed to be biting, but instead was simply grunting into like an animal.

Rob directed his cock to Devin’s entrance, making it kiss the twin’s anus, drenching it with precum. Devin squeezed his hole, and though the circle couldn’t completely close anymore, it was still too narrow and small to fit even the head of Rob’s dick.

But that didn’t stop him at all.

Rob was wide. Wider than anything. Wider than the world! Devin was going to be split in half, and he would be cumming all the way to the grave. He arched his back, straightening his spine, his head snapping up to stare at the ceiling in dumb heat. He slid almost graciously down Rob’s cock, until he was sitting pretty, fully sheathed. His internal organs called out as they were pushed aside to make room for Rob’s trembling cock.

“Here,” Rob purred, and guided Devin’s hands to his own stomach. Devin breathed even harder as he could feel the bump in his abs that Rob’s cock made, stretching the muscles out in ways they’ve never experienced before.

“Oh my god,” Devin said with hitched breath. “This is incredible! I had… I had no idea, uuuuuuunffffffuck me! Fuck me!”

Devin’s cock bounced up and down in what was most assuredly a dry orgasm. Rob knew, because Devin’s anus convulsed around him so tightly that Rob almost came as well. But Devin was still able to make coherent sentences. And that just wouldn’t do at all…

Dicked down into the mattress, doggy-style, Rob clapped against Devin’s ass, the pale skin of his bubble butt turned red with each slap. Devin’s balls ached and stung because with every thrust, Rob’s planet sized testicles would slam into them with the heavy force of wrecking balls. Devin didn’t doubt that his balls might be blue and crushed by the time Rob was finished with him.

Devin’s hole was burning. It was like an itch that Rob’s cock both flared and scratched at once. His muscles were so sore and loose, because Rob would just grab him and put him into whatever positions he wanted, and Devin did nothing to fight against him. Because no matter what Rob did to him, Devin came. Hard. And often. Probably more than once in the process of doing whatever it was Rob was doing to him. It didn’t matter. Time didn’t fucking matter.

Sometimes the whole house shook. Rob would slam into him so powerfully that the bed frame would knock plaster off the walls. Devin barely felt the stretch of his anus anymore. It was well beyond belonging to Rob, it molded to his cock so much that whenever he pulled out and Devin was empty, it felt like a piece of soul was missing. He would feel like crying before Rob slung him over his shoulder and threw him onto the mattress face down.

The impact jostled Devin’s tummy, and his insides roiled furiously.

But then Rob’s tongue was inside Devin’s hole. Going back and forth, hot and wet, lapping up warm, flowing cum from the dripping entrance. Rob stuck his mouth so far into Devin that his nose pressed up against the underside of Devin’s cock, stimulating his prostate too. Needless to say, Devin came from this, and Rob forced his tongue in and out of Devin’s orgasming anus, drawing out the pleasure for what felt like minutes on end.

A grand thud rocked Devin’s butt, sending ripples all the way up his back. Rob was slapping his monster cock against Devin’s bottom now, each hit leaving a hickey-like bruise behind. These lovetaps continued, Rob eventually teasing his piss slit against Devin’s thoroughly defeated asshole.

Rob squeezed Devin’s pert asscheeks so hard that he dug his fingers into the flesh, creasing Devin’s skin and making him howl in delight. He dragged Devin closer, shoveling his cock into Devin as far as it would go. Devin had no resistance anymore. Even his “second hole” deep inside his guts was stretched and exhausted from being so continually breached. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna cum,” Rob announced, and then bellowed.

Devin glanced down at his belly and laughed a manic, crazed laugh. Something in him snapped as he saw his stomach inflate again. Purple stretch marks seared across his skin, and he felt like his belly button might pop out. A second shot of cum, and Devin joined in his own orgasm, losing count of how many he'd had a long time ago. The third shot of cum definitely broke something in him, as Devin could only see white.

Rob was pushing Devin onto his cock with such strength that he was sweating, and Devin’s skin was turning red at the wrists from where he grabbed him. Devin was less afraid of his arms getting ripped out of their sockets casually by Rob, and was more frantic about if his stomach would hold or if it would burst. There had been a deceptively long pause after the third jettison of Rob’s cum, and then Devin was flooded again. Gushing, gushing, gushing. It just didn’t end, and Devin’s heart skipped several beats.

That fourth shot of cum lasted an unreal thirteen seconds.

As did the fifth shot.

Finally it felt like Rob was slowing down. His sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth blasts of cum came in quick succession, right on the heels of the fourth, lasting only about three seconds of pure cumming each. Rob shuddered one last time, bottomed his cock out into Devin’s quivering, abused hole, and shot out another devastatingly long rope of cum.

Fifteen seconds.

When Rob ripped his cock from Devin’s anus, the hot white mess spilled out of him like a waterfall. Devin groaned pitifully, bemoaning every last lost drop that escaped him. His stomach hung beneath him, so distended that his cock rubbed up against it.

“Well?” Rob asked, leaning back on the bed and looking very, very smug.

Devin moaned and gurgled, knowing he was going to have to get up to empty himself. But when he started crawling towards the edge of the bed, Rob grabbed him tightly by the ankles.

“Where are you going?” Rob asked, a devilish smile creasing his lips. “I’m not done. I can go several more rounds, dude.” Devin groaned in response, no longer able to form words, his eyes opening wide in disbelief. Rob laughed again and pulled Devin by his legs closer and closer.

Rob’s towering cock was still hard and throbbing. It glistened with cum and lube, and even more precum was issuing forth out of its tip, practically drooling. Rob positioned himself so all eleven inches were lined up to go straight into Devin’s gaping, sloppy hole.

“Besides,” Rob cooed, reveling in Devin’s speechless, fucked-up-good stupor. “You asked for this.”

**\-----**

“You’ve never fucked a girl?”

Devin had no idea when it had come up. While Rob was fucking him, he would ask questions, and Devin would answer honestly, quickly, and succinctly. Like a trained soldier. Anything just to keep the next orgasm coming.

“Dude, even your gay twin experimented with girls before landing me!” Rob’s cock continued to rearrange Devin’s guts, and the blonde could only pant to keep up.

“A true virgin,” Rob marveled to himself, biting his bottom lip. “Never had gay sex…” Rob pulled his long, hard cock out to the tip. “Never had straight sex…” He pushed in, almost painfully slow. The cock grinding hard against Devin’s prostate, turning it to quivering jelly. His guts twisted, Rob’s taunting urging some fleeting resistance out of Devin’s body. Some animal instinct, not to be subdued.

Devin went for the neck. His muscles flared and screamed, but he pulled himself up until he was flush against Rob’s chest. He bit down into Rob’s beating jugular and felt his jaw pop painfully. But still he persisted!

“Fuck yeah,” Rob cried out, and Devin paused his attack, shocked.

“If I had known you liked it rough, I wouldn’t have been so pussy-footed with you. Welp…” he heaped Devin up into his arms so that his erect cock fit perfectly into Devin’s hole. “That’s enough of a warm up, I guess. Now I’m gonna start fucking you like I fuck your brother.”

Devin clung for dear life to Rob’s shoulders. He didn’t particularly need to, Rob’s arms, cock, thighs, and even his pillow sized balls combined could carry Devin’s weight. Twice. Maybe a brother for each hand… Devin was just sloppy at this point. His long hair was tangled in knots, billowing about his face and getting into his eyes. It was clear as day now why Nick kept his hair short.

Sometimes Devin was using his hair to bite down into instead of screaming out.

“A true virgin,” Rob said again. Only this time, the comment - which was never intended to be an insult to begin with - was happily accepted. All true resistance was drilled out of Devin now. Straight? Gay? None of that mattered. Now… now his life was this. Getting filled up by Rob and painting his belly with his own seed at every possible opportunity. It was heaven.

“You know what that means, right?” Robert continued. “I know what it means. And I’ll tell you. You can still date girls if you’d like. You can call yourself bi if you’d like. You can fuck girls if you really want to. But, c’mon, after this…?”

Devin squealed, his rock hard dick spasming into another orgasm that tore through his senses like a hurricane, just like so many blissful moments before.

“Are you really gonna wanna?”

True to Rob’s word, something amazing happened. It was a fucking religious experience.

Devin had always been a dribbler, he could never shoot his cum like he watched other guys in pornos do. He tried regiments, he tried dry spells, he tried pills - nothing seemed to get that body shaking, tongue biting, breath losing spurt of cum he’d been so jealous of.

But here? Now? This orgasm at this mind blowingly slow second of time was not only hands free, but he felt his cum rocket out in a firework-like shower, spraying searing hot cum across his chest and face.

Devin’s eyes dilated, taking in as much of the scene as he could, breathless. His cock was twitching like something shocked into being alive. There were veins bulging out from the sides of his dick and his groin at the base of his cock that hadn’t been there on his body before. And silver cum was flickering in the faint moonlight as it shot out and painted his face with warm spunk.  
He snorted heavily through his nose for a second so that he could stick his tongue out and taste his own seed fresh from the spicket.

‘Oh fuck,’ Devin thought, blood pumping, heady, delirious, and punchdrunk. ‘He’s really making a man out of me!’

“Face it,” Rob smirked. “I’ve ruined you. You’re a cockslut for life, dude. And a hungry bottom to boot. That penis of yours is like a unicorn. It’s never gonna cum into any hole, cause from now on it’ll only be able to cum with a cock deep in your ass. So uh… sorry if that wasn’t your end goal when you started this whole thing.”

He stood up and threw Devin a towel. “Better get into the shower and wash up. Maybe air this room out. Smells like sex, and Nick will be home in like... less than twenty minutes.  
This broke Devin’s trance and he blinked up at Rob, the man’s dick returning to full mast just thinking about Nick being home soon.

“T-the… weekend is over already?” Devin asked, dumbfounded.

Rob laughed at him sprawled out on the bed, a stomach practically boiling with cum, dribbling out of his spent and destroyed hole. Rob’s chuckled faded out, and he pulled on some fresh underwear.

“Dude, it’s Tuesday evening,” he explained with a grin. “Nick stayed out of town for an extra two days, visiting friends. He texted me an hour ago saying his plane had landed.

Rob walked out of the room, a wave of musk billowing out with him. Devin’s arms and legs betrayed him, useless. He couldn’t get his body to move, and Nick was going to walk through the door to see his twin brother, a broken, exhausted, cum soaked slut with a belly stuffed full of his boyfriend’s semen.

Devin was well and truly fucked.


End file.
